rashley: A broken heartt
by AvengedSevenfoldGirl
Summary: Ricky Ullman had a huge crush on Ashley Tisdale, but how will he react when he finds out that she loves someone else?


Ricky Ullman and Ashley Tisdale (rashley): A Broken Heart

Summary: Ricky Ullman has a crush on his friend Ashley Tisdale, but how will he react when he finds out that she loves someone else?

Ricky Ullman was driving home from a long day on the set of Phil of the Future. He was really tired and stressed out for a lot of reasons. The last thing he needed was more stress in his life. One of the things that caused him stress was the fact that he had a crush on his friend Ashley Tisdale, from High School Musical. She was his friend ever since he filmed Pixel Perfect, and just recently he started to like Ashley more than a friend. This was because she was so sweet, and Ricky knew he could tell her everything. Well, almost everything. She still had no clue that he liked her, and Ricky vowed that he would tell her tonight, so he decided to call her. After about 3 rings Ashley picked up the phone. "Hello," Ashley said "what do you want." "I want to tell you something," Ricky said "look..." But he was interupted by a beep. "Oh, look, it's Joe Jonas, from the Jonas Brothers!" Ashley said happily "Ricky, I don't think that you know this, but I really like Joe Jonas. He's so sweet and thoughtful, and oh my god, I gotta go. BYE!" Ricky hung up the phone and lied on his bed. His heart was broken in half, he actually thought that Ashley liked him back...

ASHLEY'S POV (point of veiw)

Oh my god, I can't belive I talked to the love of my life! Yet I wonder why Ricky was upset when I told him about Joe. Oh, well, I guess I'll call him back tomorrow. He did say that he had something to tell me.

RICKY'S POV

I know that I should't hide stuff from her, but it's not like she automatically going to like me back. She is in love with Joe Jonas, but I guess it's my fault anyway, I didn't tell her how I felt when I had the chance.

The next day was Saturday. Ashley had a break from filming The Suite Life of Zach and Cody and High School Musical, and she was thankful for the time she got to relax. Yet something haunted her. She wondered what Ricky had to say to her last night on the phone. She was so happy when Joe called her, she forgot to ask Ricky what he wanted to say. Also he seemed upset, so Ashley wanted to know what was wrong. She decided to call his sister Tali to find out what was the matter with Ricky. She searched her caller ID because she knew Tali had called her before. After finding it, she called her. After about 5 rings she got Tali's voice mail. "Hi" Ashley said, not sure what to say to Tali's voice mailbox, "I was wondering, during a conversation last night, Ricky seemed really upset and I wanted to know why. This is his friend Ashley Tisdale, call me back, BYE!" She hung up and decided to forget about the problem for a while. So she checked her caller ID to see if Joe called her while she was on the phone with Tali. He didn't call her, though, and Ashley decided to call Joe. Before she got a chance, Tali called her back. "Hi" Tali said when Ashley answered the phone "look, about Ricky, he's really in a bad mood because something really bad is happening at home and he's getting really homesick." "Oh," Ashley said, not sure that Tali is telling the truth "well, okay, BYE!" Ashley hung up the phone and she was even more confused than ever.

RICKY'S POV

I feel bad about asking Tali to lie to Ashley for me, but she can't know the truth. Not yet, because if Joe likes her back, then she is going to date him. Instead she will just hide it from me to try to make me happy. That's worse that anything, even her dating Joe.

ASHLEY'S POV

Is Tali lying to me? I have the strangest feeling that Ricky isn't homesick, because he's been upset ever since my call on Friday when I told him that I liked Joe Jonas. Wait, does he like me? No way, that's not possible.

Ricky felt really guilty for telling his sister Tali to lie to Ashley, and it was ruining the normally relaxing ride to the set of Phil of the Future. After Friday, Ricky had been upset and willing to hide his feelings from anyone, so now he had to explain to his costars why he was so upset. His day just got worse when he saw Tali and Ashley at the set when he got there. Ashley looked really pretty, wearing the dress that she had to wear on a episode of The Suite Life of Zach and Cody. Tali looked a bit more underdressed that usual, which meant that Tali wasn't staying long. Ricky felt his stomach turn inside out as he walked up to the set. "Look Ricky," Tali said with a guilty look on her face "I'm sorry, but I felt bad about lying to Ashley, so I called her back and told her the truth." Ricky turned toward Ashley after he heard that to see how she felt about it, and knew his horrible day was about to get worse. "Ricky why didn't you tell me?" Ashley said with a hint of anger in her voice "Did you date me all this time so you could eventually date me?" Then Ricky got mad "No!" He cried "I was your friend long before I started to like you. Why would you think that?" Ashley screamed back "well, that dosen't matter because I don't love you back, got that through your head! Now BYE!" Ricky watched Ashley storm off, and wanted to cry, but he could't. He had 12 hours of filming to do and that could't happen with red eyes. So he went inside and lasted about an hour before Alyson Michalka, the girl who plays Keely, pulled Ricky into a private room. "Okay" Alyson said "now that we're alone, I want you to tell me why you look like you are about to cry." Ricky sighed, figured that it would be better to share his feelings, and told Alyson everything. When he was done, he was crying harder than before. Ashley used to be there for him, too, until she found out that he liked her. Alyson sighed "look" she said "why don't you come with my sister AJ and I to a awesome new resturaut and you can get everything out. Sound cool?" Ricky nodded, wiped his eyes, and went back to the set.

ASHLEY'S POV

Oh my god, I cannot belive that Ricky likes me. Yet I wonder if I was a little harsh on Ricky, maybe what I told him made him so upset that he dosen't want to be my friend anymore. I need someone to be happy for me when I become Joe's girlfriend.

RICKY'S POV

Everythings' ruined. The chance of Ashley liking me back, even the chance of her still being my friend when she found out is ruined. How was I so stupid to call her in the first place? I really hope that new resturaut can help me get my feelings out.

Ashley felt bad about yelling at Ricky earlier today, but now that she knows what made Ricky upset, she can move on to trying to get Joe to go on a date with her. So she found his number and called him. "Hey, Ashley" Joe said when he answered "whats up?" Ashley giggled and said "Hey I was wondering, maybe you can go out with me sometime. I was thinking of that new resturaunt tonight, meet me there at six?" "Sure" Joe said "It's a date." After the conversation ended, Ashley felt like she wanted to do cartwheels. She got a date with Joe Jonas! She decided to get ready and by 6:00 she was ready, wearing jeans with a cute blouse because she knew that the new resturaunt wasn't fancy. At the place, she felt like her world was perfect. The resturaunt was really nice, but the most important part was that she was on a date with Joe Jonas. Everything was perfect until she saw Ricky looking at her. He was there with Aly&AJ, but Ashley knew that Alyson Michalka was in the duet and she was Ricky's costar, so she wasn't surprised. The bad part was that Ricky could see everything, and he didn't look happy. Joe followed her stare and said "AJ is so hot. I mean, if she didn't turn me down, I would be dating her." Ashley's heart broke, so she swalloed hard and said "well, lets make her jealous by kissing each other." Joe shrugged, and Ashley had her first kiss with Joe, except it was fake. At that moment she understood how Ricky felt when Ashley told him she liked someone else, and that maybe they should start dating. Except when she looked back at Ricky's table, he was gone. "Look, Joe, go flirt with AJ or something, because I'm leaving." Then, leaving a dazed Joe behind, she ran to the parking lot. There she saw Ricky getting into his car, and when she saw that he was crying, she knew what she had to do. "Ricky!" Ashley cried, running up to him. When she caught up to him, she saw how upset he really was. "Look, Ashley," Ricky said when he got out of the car, his voice cracking "why don't you go flirt with your boyfriend." "Ricky, you don't understand," she said "I really do like you. I realized that when I found out how of much of a jerk Joe is." Ricky got out of the car and hugged her. "I never wanted to ruin our friendship, I just wanted to have a girlfriend who cares about me." He said. "Me, too" Ashley said, and then she smiled. When Ricky smiled back, it didn't matter that they just had the hugest fight ever. Everything was okay now, and when she looked at Ricky's face, she knew he felt the same way.

STORY BY PINKERTHANPINK!


End file.
